What If You Never Got To Say How You Really Felt
by LollipopPOP
Summary: Chase Matthews has finally gotten over Zoey Brooks but when he has moved on to Lola Martinez what does all his friends have to say and what about Zoey when she realise after an accident that she love's him has she already lost him L/C/Z love triangle
1. Chapter 1: It All Begins

Zoey's P.O.V

It was like it was all in slow motion it was just a normal Saturday Chase, Logan, Nicole, Quinn, Michael, Lola and I had gotten permission to go off campus for the afternoon we were on our way back when it happened the boys were mucking around play fighting I was about to tell them to be careful but Chase had tripped and fallen onto the road into the path of a moving car he scrambled to his feet racing to get off the road but he was too late there was an ear splitting bang and he lay unconscious on the ground "Chase" I yelled "CHASE"

"Oh no please no" I could hear Lola saying behind me I could see Logan pulling out his new mobile and dialling an ambulance Nicole was basically in tears behind me "is he going to be ok?" Lola asked

"I don't know I hope so" Quinn sighed I let all the tears run down my cheeks

"This can't be happening this can't be happening" I could hear Michel repeated

"Oh it is" Lola said

"Not helping" I exclaimed

"Sorry" Lola whispered by this time an ambulance had arrived the paramedics let me climb in I was so thankful but at the same time so scared


	2. Chapter 2: Hurry Up!

Lola's P.O.V

I kicked the ground and screamed in frustration "can't you go any faster" I asked Logan's car had broken down and the next bus wouldn't arrive for another two hours "oh I'm sorry that I'm not a fully trained mechanic" Logan coughed pushing himself out from under the car "oh let me try please" Nicole smiled "Nicole you know nothing about cars" I reminded her "oh you'll see Lola you'll see" she smiled and took Logan's place under the car a few moments later she slid out again "try it now" she suggested Logan twisted the keys and surprisingly the engine roared into life "but how?" Logan asked in shook "I was supposed to go to fashion camp took the wrong bus ended up in mechanics camp" she shrugged pulling herself into the back of the car "of course" Michael smiled "can we just please get to the hospital for all we know he could be dead by now" I exclaimed "oh yeah" Michael said as Logan drove the car down the road to the hospital

Zoey's P.O.V

Tears ran down my cheeks I had just talked to the doctor apparently Chase was in a coma and had a very slim chance of survival I was sitting in his room curled up on a chair my hair flopping into my face tears stains covering my cheeks I lifted my head I had just realised how much Chase meant to me "I love you" I whispered suddenly loud beeping erupted from the nearby machines and the line on the heart rate monitor went flat


	3. Chapter 3: Missing You

Zoey's P.O.V

"Chase!" I yelled doctors and nurses came rushing in pushing me out in the process

"Chase" I yelled again I stood at the window to his room the blinds were closed so I couldn't see a thing my heart was beating faster and faster what if he didn't survive this I can't lose him I just can't Lola and Nicole left their seats and hugged me "you ok" Lola asked I shook my head slowly but strongly

"He'll be ok it's Chase" Nicole said

"What if he isn't Nicole what if" I asked wiping away the tears

"Don't think like that Zoe" Michael said joining us

"Yeah" was all Logan said as he ran over it kind of made me want to smile the doctors and nurses left Chase's room and we crowded in

Nicole's P.O.V

It just felt weird as we all stood around in Chase's room not saying a word it made me realise what our group would be like if he wasn't there I knew if he was conscious he would make some dumb joke to break the silence I smiled at this thought "miss you" I said to Chase's "we all do"

"We better get back to PCA" Logan pointed out

"Yeah we're already late" Quinn sighed

"Can't we just stay for five more minutes" Michael asked I shook my head

"We have to go all of us" I said

"Goodbye Chase" Zoey whispered as we left his room


	4. Chapter 4: Are You Really Ok

Michael's P.O.V

The dorm was kind of quite as it was just me and Logan I sat on the floor throwing a ball against the door "can you please stop that" Logan exclaimed

"Don't want to" I simply replied

"Stop it" Logan said

"Make me" I teased

"Fine!" he yelled jumping on top of me

"Hey what the heck was that for" I asked

"You said make me so I did" Logan smiled tossing the ball into the air

"Hey give it" I yelled

"Why" he said climbing up to his bed he threw the ball down to the bunk below saying "hey Chase catch" but he then realised Chase wasn't there and he might never be there again

"I miss him" I stated as I sat on my bed

"Everyone does" Logan replied

"Yeah" I sighed

"Come on stop moping let's go visit the girls" Logan said opening the door

"Yeah yeah I'm coming" I said picking myself up from the floor and following him to the girls dorm Logan opened the door the girls were just as down as we were all Lola was lying on her bed on her laptop Zoey was sitting on the floor reading some random book and Nicole was at the desk going over her homework "hey" I sighed stepping into the room

"Hey" Zoey said raising one hand giving us a slight wave

"Does anyone want to go to Sushi Rox or something" Logan asked

"Not really" Zoey sighed placing her book on the floor

"Neither" Nicole said

"Not hungry" Lola said shutting her laptop

"Oh ok" Logan sighed at this point I came to the realisation the PCA is weird without Chase Matthews

Quinn's P.O.V

"Where is it where is it?" I said to myself looking for a some papers in my messy dorm "uggg" I screamed frustrated kicking the ground causing papers to scatter everywhere "why can't I find anything" I yelled I got on my knees stacking the papers in a pile "a little tidier" I said stretching out my legs everything was messed up at the moment my door flung open Zoey stood there grinning "Quinn hurry hospital Chase awake" she said missing out a few key words I smiled and ran after her the whole gang was waiting for us we ran to Logan's car and all climbed in

Chase's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and looked up at the roof I expected to see the familiar blue/green of the dorm roof but I was blinded by the bright white and florescent lights above my head "ow" I said closing my eyes. Where was I and why. I tried to sit up but a terrible pain forced me to sit back down. I lay for what seemed like hours eyes open staring at the ceiling every bit of me hurt and I still couldn't figure out where I was or why "Chase" I heard a voice yell it was her voice the love of my life Zoey Brooks she flung her arms around "you had me so worried" she said

"What happened" I asked

"What's the last thing you remember?" she asked

"When we were on our way back to PCA I tripped and fell onto the road next thing I know I wake up here" I said

"You were hit by a car" Zoey replied I looked up at her my eyes wide

"What?" I asked

"We've all missed you so much" she said changing the subject

"We?" I asked

"Oh yeah Lola, Nicole, Michael, Logan and Quinn they're all just outside do you want them to come in?" she asked I nodded


	5. Chapter 5: New Love!

Lola's P.O.V

"Chase!" I grinned excitedly flinging my arms around him

"Nice to see you too Lola" he smiled

"Sorry I just missed you" I said

"We all did" Logan said when he said that it made me feel a little weird it wasn't something Logan usually said I kind of expected him to say something like "I didn't miss your smelly socks" but he didn't he smiled at him and Chase smiled back weird "So when will you be back at PCA" I asked

"No clue" he sighed

"Hope it's pretty soon" Zoey smiled was it just me or was there sparks between the two them Zoey and Chase I mean

"Lola!" a voice called I turned to see Nicole waving me out of the room

"I might stay for a little while I've got a free period anyway" I called as they left

"Bye Lola!" she smiled as they left I just want to catch up with Chase it had only been around two days but I really wanted to know what was going on in that head of his "You don't have a free period" he said confused

"How did you know?" I asked confused

"Well if I we were at school right now we would be sitting in a very boring French class" he smiled I had forgotten that most of our classes were together "Who cares?" I laughed

"Miss Toriene" he said reminding me of our French teacher

"Oh you mean Miss. No! No! No!" I laughed mimicking her high tone and French accent

"Yes I do" he laughed

"Well I'm really good at lying it's just like acting" I smirked

"Of course and how is the acting going drama queen?" he asked smiling

"I'm not a drama queen!" I protested

"Yes you are yes you are yes you are!" he said like a little kid

"No I'm not no I'm not no I'm not" I said sticking my tongue out

"So your just gonna stand around here all day and argue with me?" he asked

"Pretty much" I smiled

"Well that's fine for me but just remember I'm good at arguing" he smiled

"So am I you know what else I'm good at?" I asked

"What?" he asked

"This" I said leaning in and kissing him

"You are good at that" he smiled when we broke apart

"Sorry about that it was a spur of the moment thing" I sighed

"I like it" he smiled he pushed himself up on the pillows and kissed me back

"This might sound a little dumb but do you want to date you know as like boyfriend and girlfriend" I asked he nodded smiling

"Great!" I exclaimed


	6. Chapter 6: Tears and Relationships

It was around 9pm when Lola got back to the dorm she had gotten back from the hospital hours ago but had sat in the lounge just thinking for a while in her own little world she was so happy she opened the door to the room and jut collapsed on her bed "Are you ok Lola?" Zoey asked

"Oh I'm perfect" Lola sighed

"Are you drunk?" Nicole asked

"Nope" Lola said rolling over

"Sure sound like it what happened?" Zoey asked

"I got a boyfriend" Lola smiled

"Oh who!" Nicole asked always wanting to hear the latest gossip

"Ok let's just say his initials are C.M" Lola smiled

"Chase" Nicole and Zoey said in unison

Lola just nodded "but how when why!" Zoey asked

"Just before we were mucking around I kissed him he kissed me back so I guess that covers how and when do you want to know why because I love him" Lola said sitting up

"Umm I going to go" Zoey said fake smiling

Zoey's P.O.V

I ran out of the dorm tears welling in my eyes I mean Chase and Lola, Lola and Chase! That was just bizarre but I knew it was true I hoped he was happy but I really wished I had told him how I fell about him, now I may have missed my chance


	7. Chapter 7: Author's Note

Hey all

I am going to update as soon as I get some reviews so please review, please! Also If you have any ideas on how to make this fic better please tell me I am a little stuck for good ideas

Love LollipopPOP!!!


End file.
